12 Months
by MissBeach
Summary: Nessie and Jacob's first year of marriage in a collection of 12 one-shots.
1. January

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it belongs to Smeyer! Also a big big big big big big thanks to my beta Sophia24 for taking out what little time she had to help out! **

* * *

**Chapter One- January **

Jacob and I walked in our newly purchased home on the shore of first beach. It was a humble home, compared to what I had grown up in. The house was decorated in a pale yellow with a white door and a wrap around porch. Because the winter weather created a chilly atmosphere, the lawn was still unfinished. It was everything I had imagined and more, and most important of all, I got to share it with my new husband Jacob.

We walked up our driveway hand in hand, as we approached the front door. I began to climb the front steps when I felt my feet lift from the ground below me and a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap around me. "It's tradition to have a husband carry his bride over the threshold," Jacob said, smiling.

I giggled. No matter how macho he seemed to the boys, he was always a big softy inside. Jacob climbed the small steps and carried me over to the white pine door. He awkwardly tried to lean his occupied hands forward in attempt to press the handle. However, in the process of doing so, Jacob slammed my head against the outside doorframe. "OUCH, JACOB!"

Shocked, he then quickly released his arms, causing me to fall on the snow-covered cement. In frustration, I looked up at my new husband. He continued to stare down at me; his mouth wide open, not a muscle in his body twitched. Intending to give the stink eye, I ended up bursting into laughter. "Nessie, why are you laughing? I just threw you on the ground!" Jacob yelled, concerned.

I dusted off the snow and got up to my feet as I continued to laugh. "I don't know if you are really fit out for this husband thing Jake, seeing as you have caused me two injuries before we have in stepped in our house," I teased.

"Oh god Ness, I'm so sorry. The husbands on T.V. make carrying their wives look so easy."

"It's fine, Jacob. See?" I twirled around in a circle. "Not a mark on me, I _am_ half vampire remember? I don't break that easily."

Jacob stayed silent.

I shook my head and took the keys from his hands, opening the door, and then grabbed his hand as I walked in.

Dozens of cardboard boxed adorned each room of the house. It had yet to be furnished and unpacked, as per my own request. My Grandma begged me to have her decorate the house, but I felt that unpacking was a right of passage for newlywed couples.

We continued our day slowly unpacking each box, room by room. Much of our belongings, actually wedding presents from the family, began to become daunting tasks to put them in their proper places, as the job never seemed to finish. I spent three hours unpacking, organizing and placing set after set of utensils and dishes away. I know my family had not bought kitchen items in decades, perhaps centuries, but I still didn't see the need to have the same dish-set in eight different colours and styles. There was only the two of us anyway, other than maybe the occasional houseguest.

I walked across the kitchen to grab another box. Fortunately, there were no more dishes inside, but now it was filled with set after set of dishtowels and potholders. I sighed, and thought of sending over some of this stuff to Emily. With five kids, she certainly needed more of these than Jacob and I.

Sorting through the remainder of the boxes, I set aside any extra items that we didn't really need. By the time I was part way through, I had already filled up a box for Emily. As I stood up in the middle of the room, taking a breather, I noticed the silence surrounding me. I found this odd, as Jacob was in the next room, unpacking and arranging our living room furniture. Suspiciously, I walked out of the kitchen and peeped my head over into the living area. The room looked quite unfinished and extraordinarily messy. My eyes searched around for my husband. Still unable to find him, I walked into the room. "Jake?"

As I made my way deeper into the chaos that was our living room, I noticed two large feet propped up against the armrest of our teal coloured sofa. Jacob, having barely done much work at all, was snoring lightly as he napped. His usually hard features, relaxed in his slumber. As beautiful as he looked, I was fuming. I was so overwhelmed with just the one room, and Jacob couldn't even take the courtesy of helping out. It was his house too!

Angrily, I stomped back in to the kitchen, made my way over to the maple-stained cupboard, and fetched out a basin as I continued over to the kitchen sink. I then proceeded back into the living room and poured the water onto Jacob's head. "What the hell Nessie?!" Jacob shouted as he jumped off the couch.

"How could you Jacob?!" I yelled in a fury as I threw the basin onto the floor. I began to storm towards our bedroom, but was stopped by Jacob's hand as he firmly placed it around my elbow.

"Ness, what's the matter honey?" he asked soothingly.

"I have spent _hours_ trying to unpack that kitchen, and you couldn't even be as kind to help out with the living room? Jacob- I can't do this by myself or otherwise we will be living with boxes for the next five years, _if_ I let you live that long."

"Nessie, I know you can't do this on your own- I'm just as exhausted as you are. That's why I had fallen asleep. I know you wanted us to bond over the whole moving-in experience, but there really is no point if we are unpacking in separate rooms anyway."

I then broke down in tears. I knew he was right- as much as I wanted the two of us to do this together, it was just too overwhelming. Seeing I was upset, Jacob snatched me into his arms as I continued to weep out of pure exhaustion. "Shh honey, it'll be fine. I'll call some of the guys tomorrow and they can help us unpack everything. Why don't you come lay with me on the couch. I know it's not very comfortable, but I haven't even begun to look at the bed to see how to set it up."

I sniffled a bit and then lay next to Jacob's warm body on our now soaking wet couch. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are nice! :P**


	2. February

**Sorry that took so long! I had an epic case of writers block on top of school work. But good thing now is that I have a chapter 2 for you! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed and favourited etc. and to my lovely beta Sophia24! **

* * *

**Chapter Two- February **

The snow was falling gracefully onto the frost-covered grass as I took a sip of the peppermint-flavoured tea Claire had just made me. Both of us having our imprints since almost birth allowed us to develop an extremely close bond over the years. In fact, Claire was my closest friend, other than Jacob, of course.

I now live in La Push permanently since my marriage and, because of this, it had become a routine for Claire and me to hangout at each other's houses while our husbands spent their days as werewolves, to keep each other company. As I continued to drink from my cup, Claire took her mug from the counter and pulled out a dinning chair as she joined me. "The boys better not be training the newbie wolves on Friday- I am NOT spending another Valentine's Day alone watching sappy movies and eating boxes upon boxes of chocolate." Claire complained. Since I had moved in with Jacob, my vampire genes caused a bit of a boost to the werewolf population in La Push. Already drowning in my guilt, it caused Jacob and Quil- the only original pack members who still phased- to take the responsibility of training the new wolves how to handle any possible threats. This left the boys being away from home a lot more often than usual.

"Don't worry Claire; I'll be your valentine. Nothing pleases me more than to celebrate the worst day of the year." I replied somewhat jokingly.

"Are you telling me you don't like Valentine's Day?! What kind of married woman are you?!" She replied, almost chocking on the chocolate chip cookie she was nibbling.

It was true that I absolutely hated Valentine's Day. For me growing up in a house filled of lovesick vampires, I was usually left to be babysat by either Grandpa Charlie or Jacob. As a child, I loved to be around Jacob, but I hated it when he was given the "official babysitting duty". It made us seem no longer as friends, but as the child and the adult. Year after year, I began to take more notice of this, naturally beginning to hate the holiday as it was a symbolism of me being the child of the family.

As the afternoon wore on, I made my way back to the house to make Jacob some dinner for when he got back. With my strong views on feminism, I never thought that I would take the role of the housewife, but as I was the wife of the well-known leader of the tribe, it made pretending to be a high school student rather difficult. Eventually I want to find a job to fill out my days, but first I want to settle in my new life as a married woman. Besides, Jacob has been really working hard as of late and I take pride in taking care of him.

I walked through the door and headed towards the kitchen as I tried to decide what I was going to make. Before, Grandma Esme always made my dishes, so this last month and half, I have been researching recipe books and the food channel to expand my cooking abilities. Searching to see what was stocked in the fridge, I took out some tomatoes and decided on making spaghetti- one of Jacob's favourites and the easiest to prepare.

Listening to the radio and dancing my way around the kitchen, I was suddenly locked within the warm hold that can be no other than my husband. "Hey Honey," he said simply as he kissed my lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, Jake. I'm almost done the spaghetti, so why don't you sit yourself down at the kitchen table?" Being only the two of us, we tend just to eat in the kitchen, leaving the dinning room for when all the guys and their families are over. Our house being one of the bigger homes in the La Push, allowed it to become the meeting place for our extended family.

Once I was finished, I brought the plates over to the table to see a white box wrapped in ribbon on my chair, obviously coming from a shop. "I made a stop over to your grandfather after a couple of the guys got into a fist fight over god-knows-what. Adam broke his nose, _again_. Your Aunt Alice wanted me to bring this box over to you. I was ordered not to open it."

At first, I found this odd, since my Aunt and I go shopping together all the time. It's not like my mom; she had to force her to get new clothes. Then it dawned on me. Remembering back from my day with Claire, Valentine's Day was approaching in a few days, and my Aunt loving any excuse to buy anything, is trying to send me an outfit to celebrate it in.

"You can look if you want Jake- it's lingerie for Friday. It's not like we are doing anything….right?" I looked at Jacob uncertain. He, of all people, was quite aware of my distaste for the holiday. In fact, we have spent every Valentine's together watching movies on the couch.

"Ness, we have been together for how long? We don't have to do anything if we don't want to. I feel kinda guilty, though, not doing anything, when all the others are forced to buy their wives roses and cheap pieces of candy."

I slapped him on the arm. "Jesus, Jake you make it seem like a chore!"

"Spoiling you is _never_ a chore." He replied seriously and then kissed me softly on the lips.

As the days lingered, Valentines eventually approached, where I spent most of the day being forced fed chocolate amongst other sweets with Claire. The boys were going to work a little longer tonight so they could spend the day with us tomorrow. Even though Jake and I won't be doing anything special, it'll be nice to sleep in together.

After Claire and I watched our fifth sappy movie, I heard the front door open as Quil entered the living room. "Having fun girls?" Quil asked as a way to break the silence. To be honest, I was so focused on watching the movie that I hadn't realised how late it was.

"Oh Crap! Jake is probably starving and I have no idea what's in the house! Hopefully, the pizza place isn't too busy..." I said as I got myself up from the couch.

"I still can't understand your hate for such a fun holiday, Nessie. Is that a vampire thing or something?" Claire asked with a smirk. Claire got a lot of fun out of making witty comments about my heritage.

I walked towards the house, noticing that none of the lights were on. I found this odd, as I am sure Jacob should be home by now. I proceeded to open the front door and entered in the house "Hello? Jacob?"

I peeked my head over the front foyer into the living room and saw something I really wasn't expecting to. The living room was covered in red rose petals as a dim light from cream coloured candles gave the room a faint glow. Immediately upset that Jacob would do this, knowing how I felt was replaced by uncontrollable laughter as he entered the room. There he was, skin reflecting the glow the candle light, standing in the red and black laced negligee with matching thong panties that my aunt had sent over a few days earlier. My laughter turned into tears as the outfit clearly did not fit Jacob's large stature as it failed to cover _any_ part of his body.

Seeing me doubled over in my hysterics, Jacob walked seductively across the living room as he lifted me into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Black." He whispered huskily.

Only Jacob would make his own dignity suffer by waltzing around in extremely small women's lingerie to make me happy. With a sly smile, I took my hand in his as we headed towards the bedroom. Looking back at him, once more, I laughed again at the scantly clad Jacob.


	3. March

**A/N I do not own anything- Smeyer owns the characters and Journey owns the song! **

**Chapter Three- March **

_There is a bit of insanity in dancing that does everybody a great deal of good. ~Edwin Denby_

There was something about the first awakenings of spring that gave me the greatest feeling. Whether it was the freshness of the air or the feeling of the sun's heat on my skin, the first few warm days of the year always kept me in the greatest mood.

I enjoyed most of the day outside cleaning the car and grooming the yard for gardening. These things, I would usually leave for my husband Jacob, but I really wanted an appropriate excuse for enjoying the nice weather. Most years when I was still living at home, I would actually sit out in my bikini and attempt to gain _some_ colour in my skin. However, I think my new neighbours would question my sanity. Humans waited until mid-summer to sport their swimwear.

When I was finished with the outdoor work, I had a quick bite to eat before I headed for a shower. Today, Embry was coming over to barbeque. At Christmas time when he saw the brand new top-of-the-line barbeque unit I received from the Kate and Garrett as a house-warming gift, he refused to cook at his own house. I really didn't mind though, I find it quite tiring to cook everyday. I'm not sure if I am good at this housewife stuff, but I try- I guess. Jacob learned to be independent from a young age, so it's not _too_ much of an adjustment for me, most of the time.

As I finished my shower and grabbed a clean towel, I headed towards the bathroom to get dressed and turned on the stereo. Obviously, from my father's genes, I had picked up a sincere passion for music. Before the physical age of six, I had already mastered the piano and the violin. After that, Emily had taught me to play acoustic with the hand painted guitar she had made for me as a gift. The passion then eventually grew into my first major in college where I began to take up song writing. For me, music is an escape from my sometimes-complicated reality, and helped me get through some emotional times in my life.

As the first track began to play from the stereo, I realised Jacob had left his mix CD in the player as his favourite 80s music was filling the room. Jacob was a big fan of the classics in metal and head banger rock. Even though I was more of an indie rock girl myself, nothing like music from the 80s got me dancing around.

I pranced around my bedroom and towards the dresser as I began to pick out my clothes for the evening. I first began my putting on my black laced boy short undies with matching bra, and quickly moved over to the "casual" drawer to look for shorts, when _it_ came on. My _absolute_ _favourite _song of all time. "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. From that point, I dropped my shorts on the floor and picked up my wooded hairbrush as I began to sing along to the lyrics.

"_Just a small town girl__  
__Living in a lonely world__  
__she took the midnight train going anywhere…" _

As the song got more intense (and I still in my undies), I started to get more into the song, eventually making my queen size bed a makeshift stage. I really started to go all out with my inner rock star when my favourite part of the song started to play.

"_Don't stop believing__  
__Hold on to that feeeeeeeeeeling__  
__Streetlight people__ oh eh ohhhhhh" _

"Oh Hey Nessie! Where can I find-oh! Sorry".

That had to have been the most mortifying moment of my life. Not only did Embry, one of my husband's best friends, see me dancing and singing to myself like a 12-year-old girl, he had to see me do it in my skivvies. After sitting there for a few moments speechless, I got to my senses, shut the door and quickly finished getting dressed.

I managed to stay clear of Embry for most of the afternoon, until Jacob walked in. He, being the friendly guy he is, find endless ways to manage Embry and I to somehow be within a close proximity to each other. Needless to say, it was awkward as the both of us refused to talk or even look at each other in the face. Jacob, also being the observant guy he is, also was very aware of the pungent silence between us. Any other day, Embry and I were quite talkative as we always found ways to tease Jacob for our own benefit. " Is everything alright guys? You both seem awfully quiet… you haven't planned to hide one of the boys in the closet to scare me or put anything in the salad have you?" Jacob questioned with a worried smile.

Embry and I both shot uncomfortable yet, knowing glances at each other. "Actually, Jacob" Embry started as he placed his arm on my husband's shoulders. "I was actually thinking about how hot your wife looked this afternoon in a nice set of lace panties." He then looked over to Jacob with a cocky smirk.

My jaw dropped open as I placed my face in my hands. Thanks Embry for making the best of an unfortunate situation….

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and leaving reviews- it makes my day! :D **


	4. April

**A/N I got a couple of complaints about my slow updating. I apologize, but I just finished school and started working so I haven't had much time or energy for writing. As a peace offering I have given you 2 chapters! Hopefully I will be able to update a little more often for you! I also noticed someone actually started a fanfic with the same 12 month format- so I just wanted to say I'm flattered that someone else thinks I have a good idea! **

**Chapter 4- April**

_The odds of going to the store for a loaf of bread and coming out with only a loaf of bread are three billion to one. ~Erma Bombeck_

"Jacob are you coming?!?!" I heard her scream from the front door. I absolutely adore my wife and have since the day she was born, but I absolutely hated shopping with her. Nessie had grown up with her aunts and uncles consistently in her life, and as a result eventually gained personality traits from their influences. She was as easy going as Emmett, observant as Jasper, and as proud as Blondie. But worst of all, she was as big of a shopper as her Aunt Alice.

As hard as it may seem to believe, Nessie is a nightmare in a mall. The girl stays in there for hours browsing amongst piles of clothes and accessories. I love her more than anything, but a shopping day with my wife was absolutely tiring. It's the first Sunday I've had off in months and to be honest, I would have loved to have spent it here in my garage fixing up my 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda. Bella had found an old beat up one in an auction, and decided to give it to me as a wedding gift. I was scared to think about how much she paid for it since these girls are worth a pretty penny, even as badly damaged as this one was. Unlike the rest of the Cullens, Bella understood me well and she definitely knew how much I love to work on cars, rather than just collect them like her husband.

" Jacob Black! It's 9 o'clock the mall is opening in an hour and we are going to be late! The mall is only open for eight hours today- that's not a lot time!" Nessie yelled as she stomped into the garage.

She was wearing a pink coral cotton dress, with embroidered flowers and looking as sexy as hell. The dress barely hit her thighs and the cotton material was so thin I could see the outline of my favourite black bra. She was playing dirty. She knew I was going to try and get to her go ask one of the girls to take her shopping instead. She also knew by wearing that dress it was never going to happen because I happened to be a jealous man and there is _no way_ I'm letting her leave the house in that outfit without her on my arm. No one makes passes at my Nessie.

"As much as I love you, you know you're an absolutely evil creature right?" I asked her with a smirk as we walked out of the garage and into the car.

It was all Edwards fault, I decided while sitting on the couch in a boutique dressing room. When Nessie was younger, Alice would drag her to the shops and pick out a whole slew of outfits to try on. One year, for whatever reason, Bella, Edward and I had tagged along. Edward knowing his daughter well, could see she was getting frustrated with her energetic aunt. "I think Nessie is old enough to pick out some of her own outfits Alice. Nessie- why don't you look around the store and pick out some clothes for yourself." He said.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever. Of course at first I was happy for my girl, since her father's decision to let her shop on her own made her so excited, but we ended up being in the store for _eight hours_ while she tried on literally everything she could find. I know Edward was just trying to make his daughter happy, but he created a shopping monster.

So now, many years later I am still being subject to sitting in a shopping mall for the day. Sometimes I think Edward knew this and was just trying to make my future life a living hell. Out of pure boredom I once again looked at my watch. 4:30?!? We've been in this one store alone for six and half hours! And I haven't had lunch yet! "Babe are you done yet? I'm starving!" I yelled through the dressing room doors.

"Almost Jake- Just one more outfit left! I think you will like this one…"

When she opened the door, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Nessie was leaning against the doors in black laced lingerie with matching garters. "I felt really bad leaving you here for so long, so I thought I would buy this little number for later"

Before I even realised what I was doing I slowly approached the door until there was no space between Nessie and I. " Is it later yet?" I whispered roughly in her ear as I closed the dressing room door behind us…

**Remember there is a second chapter updated so click onward! FYI the shopping story about Nessie is actually taken from my own childhood...I don't think my father regretted something so bad LOL Lets just say im a passionate shopper!**


	5. May

**So here is chapter 5, if you don't know already I've updated 2 chapters so If you haven't read April yet click the previous chapter first! **

**Chapter 5- May **

_Beauty is skin deep. A tattoo goes all the way to the bone. ~Vince Hemingson_

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she shut the front door behind her. Those words tore and my heart and ate at my soul. As stupid as our argument had been, her hurtful worlds tore me apart. As I sat down on the floor in the middle of our bedroom, I could help but think I could have avoided this situation years ago by just telling her the truth. But it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

When Nessie was still a child, she had asked many questions about Bella and I. She knew we were close- the best of friends, and she wanted to know our story. Bella and I decided that our story was too complicated and confusing for someone of Nessie's age. Edward begged to differ and thought that it would make the relationship between Nessie and I suffer once she got old enough to understand. Drat Edward for being right.

As Nessie got older however, she forgot about the whole subject, and frankly so did I. I was so enamoured by Mrs. Nessie Black that my thoughts of my past with Bella just faded away. Everything was right in the world until Charlie had to open his mouth.

Charlie very much disliked the thought of Nessie and I being together romantically. He never questioned our friendship, but was somewhat disturbed about how deep our relationship went. To be honest, I would somewhat agree with him in the normal human relationship. But this was different, this was a wolf thing and it was something that Charlie really didn't understand. Just like he had done with Bella and Edward, the old man grinned and bared it, but not without a fight.

Earlier in the evening, we had all been invited over to my Dad's for a barbeque. All the wolves and their families had been invited, including "Grandpa Charlie" and his wife Sue. We were all outside sitting at one of the long sets of picnic tables eating burgers and hot dogs. While I was eating a hotdog with one hand, I had the other on Nessie's leg. I'm not sure if it's an imprinting thing or not, but I always had a need to touch Nessie when she was near. Whether it was just holding hands or something much more inappropriate. It was just the way we are. Always have been.

Well Charlie, being as openly burly as he has always been, decided to it was a good idea to open his big mouth about my past. A past that doesn't even matter anymore. "So Nessie, how's married life treating ya?" He initially asked.

"It's great Grandpa Charlie! I could ask for anything better." Nessie replied and she turned her head and gave me a sweet smile.

"But don't you feel a little weird about it though?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Nessie replied. At this point, I was a bit confused myself and what the old man was getting at.

"Well, with Jacob getting involved with your mom and all when your father left her has to seem a little bizarre to you. I mean if your Dad never came back your husband would probably be your father, technically" Charlie explained with a mouthful of food.

Shit. Scared of seeing my wife reaction, I slowly turned my head towards hers. This was not good. Her face definitely spelled "heartbroken" all over. I was an ass. I should have told her about Bella from the beginning.

Before my mind could even conjure up a response, Nessie had taken off into the forest towards our house. With an abrupt "excuse me", I took off after her. As I ran as fast as possible through the damp woods that lead to our backyard, I was tearing up from absolute fear. Nessie and I have been together her whole life, and not once did we ever fight. Not like this.

By the time I had made it to the house, Nessie was already in our bedroom crying on the bed face down as she muffled her tears in her pillow. I quietly approached her and sat on the bed as I made soothing circles against her back. "Don't you dare touch me Black!" she yelled as she quickly got up from the bed.

"Let me explain Ness! You're making judgement on something you heard second hand from your Grandfather!"

"You have two minutes." She responded coldly.

So I did. I explained everything about my past. _Everything_. And as I expected, she wasn't too pleased about it. As I begged her to forgive me or even give us the opportunity to work it out, she packed up and left.

It has been three weeks since I've heard from her. I can't even say or think her name it hurts so badly. I had called the Cullen's as soon as she left to see if she had gone to her mother, but no one has seen or heard from her. I'm absolutely terrified. Not only have I never spent this much time without her since the day she was born, but also no one has any idea where she taken off to. All the possibilities of where she could be ran through my mind like a mantra, and most of them were not good. What have she been attacked by some leech who didn't know about the hybrids? Worse, what if she had been found by the Volturi?

I haven't eaten or slept since the day she left. When I thought I lost Bella for good, I thought I was never going to live through it. But the thought of loosing Nessie was absolutely frightening. There was _no_ way I would live through it. Nessie is my life, and without her in it is absolutely meaningless.

Between Emily, Esme and Bella, the three of them had come to the house each day to check up. Vampires are still restricted from being on La Push land, but Leah or Sam must have made an exception. Everyday they would come and try to feed me or get me to sleep, but I would downright refuse. Bella said she understands what I'm feeling since she was left by Edward. Maybe she does, but the connection between Nessie and I surpassed what was normally possible by most couples, so I doubt the pain was even close to what I was feeling right now.

I had awakened from sleeping on the couch when I heard someone opening the door. Usually I would just ignore it, but I felt a sudden pull towards the entrance of the house. It was _her._

Within seconds, I had jumped off the sofa and ran towards the door as I picked my wife up into my arms. It felt like years since I had held her. Her sent was intoxicating. "I'm so sorry honey, I should have told you about Bella right from the beginning" I whispered through my sobs.

Nessie, crying as well, held me closer as she barely whispered a mantra of "sorry's and I love you's"

It had been so long since I tasted her breath or felt her lips as I softly kissed her. Before we knew it, the kissing had grown more passionate and desperate as I picked her up and led her to the bedroom. I made a trail of kisses down her body as I began removing her jeans. What I saw next was surprising and as hot as hell.

On the left side of her hip, sat a tattoo of a russet red wolf. "How the hell were you able to tattoo your skin?" I questioned.

"It's a long story" She replied as she got up to place her lips against mine.

**So what do you think? I'm not sure if I liked this chapter since im not a good drama writer so some reviews would be nice for feedback in the future I promise though that the next few chapters will be more funny and lighthearted...but no couple is perfect right? And OMG did anyone hear about the Oprah Eclipse viewing! SO JELLO RIGHT NOW. **


	6. June

**I know, its been like 6 months since I updated, but with work being sucky, I haven't really had the urge to turn on my computer let alone write. I will try to update for regularly though! **

**Chapter Six- June**

My little vixen walked seductively from the master bathroom in red and black lace, towards our king sized bed, her copper curls bouncing freely against her ivory cream skin. As she crawled onto the bed like a cat, her soft lips came to my ear as she softy whispered, "I miss you Mr. Black"

Nothing could get more perfect than this. Well, until she started moaning as she kissed my neck- this woman knew exactly how to get me going. "_Mmm Jacob_" she moaned.

Holy mother of hell.

"Jacob!"

"Mmm…don't stop baby"

"Oh my god, JACOB!"

That is when I felt a hard slap against my head. I opened my eyes to see my angel's face red with fury. That doesn't seem right…

"Jacob, I swear to god- if you do not get your ass off this bed in the next minute I am going to literally throw you out the window! We were supposed to be at my parent's a half hour ago!" Nessie yelled as she stomped around the room.

Unfortunately, real life Nessie is a lot less sexy than dream Nessie lately. Life has been extremely hectic with me working at the garage, and Nessie in her last semester of teacher's college. With both of us being under constant stress, we've been fighting a lot more, and making love a lot less.

I slowly got out of our bed and made my way to the large walk-in closet to find some decent clothes to wear. Instead of using our first day off together in weeks for ourselves, I am being forced to endure a birthday party for Edward. Why he needs a birthday party in the first place, I have no idea. He hasn't aged in over a hundred years! However, being the incredibly intelligent man I am, I learned to keep my mouth shut. Nessie has a bit of a temper. But why wouldn't she, with Bells and Edward as her parents?

I was met at the bottom of the staircase by my wife, stomping her foot in impatience, face still red in anger. With Nessie, completing her last set of exams, she has been less than pleasurable to live with.

"Fuck Jacob, by the time we get to my family's place all the human guests will probably be in their graves!"

I walked right past my wife without even the slightest bit of eye contact. She knew how I felt about my family. Knowing I am going to have to watch each one of them die, while I stay in my youthful form. I never thought my girl would take such a low blow.

We rode down the winding roads of green, in silence all the way to the Cullen's. Nessie broke the silence as she pulled into the driveway. "Jacob" she sighed. "I am so sorry about what I said earlier, I know this is not an excuse, but I have been so stressed with school, the house, getting a job…"

I shushed her with a chaste kiss to the lips. "I am not going to say it's fine- because its not. You know how I feel about my family. But I am there for you, always. If you need a shoulder to cry on or a punching bag even, I am here. All ways have been always will be, babe."

I wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek as she gave me a quick kiss. "Thanks, Jake. I love you."

"Love you too."

We walked hand in hand to the door, and were greeted by an excited Esme. "Ohh my babies, I've missed you so much!"

I've learned to grow into Esme's mothering. After the spat with the Volturi, Esme had grown into the mother I haven't had in years. Despite the fact that she was a leech, it was oddly comforting.

We continued into the living room, being greeted by the whole family. Sitting on the couch was Edward and Bella, still acting like lovesick teenagers. At one time, it would have bothered me, but out of an ironic twist of events, I have something better. Even if she is a bit crazy right now. With that thought, Edward turned around and gave me a smug twisted smile. He knew his daughter had inherited both his and Bella's wicked temper, and he definitely took some amusement when it was taken out on me. No matter how friendly we have become, I still took his baby girl. "Hey there Birthday Boy!" I teased as I plopped down on the couch. "How old are you now? 520?"

"Jacob!" Bella scolded in a teasing tone. "Can't you be nice to Edward on his birthday?"

"I _could_" I replied. "But that would go against the grain of things" Both Edward and I chuckled.

Since the Cullen's technically did not eat, and much to Alice's dismay, the party was kept very low key by having pizza and playing video games. It was always a blast, since the Cullen's were particularity competitive. It was also hilarious to watch Edward struggle at Wii tennis. For some reason, he could not grasp Wii sports.

Things will are fun and dandy until the girls decided they wanted to play Wii fit. It was Nessie's turn, and she was playing some type of hula- hoop game. It was definitely the wrong game to play. As she began swirling around, I began to notice what she was actually wearing today. She wore the tightest pair of jean cut-offs that definitely showed her silky legs and superior ass. As she continued to play the game, my mind got ahead of me and I thought about the things I can do with said ass. Then I heard a crack.

"JACOB!" Edward yelled as he threw the left over piece of coffee table.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS?"

Since I no longer have to come to the Cullen's to see Nessie, I have forgotten about the implications of a mind reading father. At home, I am free to have all kinds of dirty thoughts about his daughter. "Sorry Ed" I replied as I ran off into the kitchen to avoid the inventible awkwardness.

As a man with a one-track mind, I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid any inappropriate thoughts about my wife. But being the tease that she is, Nessie also was not helping. Obviously catching on to my efforts of clean thoughts, she would purposefully brush against me, as she would pass by with a smug smile and a wink.

I was having difficulties, but managing until Nessie "accidently" dropped a fork on the kitchen floor. She then proceeded to slowly bend down, with her ass cheeks peeping from the bottom of her shorts. That's was it. I could no longer help myself.

I pulled my lovely wife gently by the elbow and guided her to the small bathroom on the main floor of the house. I shut the door loudly with foot and pushed my wife against the small pedestal sink with a fierce kiss.

"You're a little tease you know that" I whispered huskily against her neck. As I quite literally ripped the shirt off her back and placed a kiss on her chest, I was abruptly interrupted by a loud crashing sound from the floor below.

"JACOB!"

Shit.

**I know this is pretty shitty and pointless, but review anyways! **


End file.
